


Long Road Home

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Daniel, Teal’c and Bra’tac –Kheb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I agonized over what I thought Bra’tac would call Daniel. Initially, I had him calling him by Teal’c’s designation but the more I thought about it, the more I decided against going in that direction. I believe that is an honor that should be reserved only for Teal’c since it both denotes his respect for Daniel and their friendship. Plus, I think Bra’tac would hold him in enough regard to want to bestow him with a title of respect and that, for me, would be the more formal Dr. Jackson.
> 
> Written for the SG-1 Friendship Ficathon.

It is plain to see why Teal’c serves with O’Neill; warrior to warrior, like calls to like. However, I struggle to understand his affection for Dr. Jackson. True, he pleases the eye and his manners do not offend my sensibilities; the same cannot be said of many.

But he is just a man and not one of any particular power. Teal’c tells me that men of Dr. Jackson’s intellect are prized above all on their planet. I fear greatly for the future of the Tau’ri if they place their trust in that which cannot be measured. He has yet to prove himself to me-in battle or else. True, he holds up well on the long walk, but it does not escape my notice that both O’Neill and Major Carter bear great concern for Dr. Jackson. 

Teal’c whispers to me as we rest that it has been too short a time since Dr. Jackson was forced to relinquish his wife. Too short a time since Teal’c himself robbed him of this very hope, yet he still brands Teal’c as friend. It is hard for me to fathom how.

“He grieves her still?” I question, keeping my eyes upon O’Neill as he kneels by Dr. Jackson.

“The Tau’ri do not grieve in the same manner as we. I admit I do not fully understand why, but Daniel Jackson refused to spend the proper length of time removed from his work.”

I cannot quell my surprise. “He completed no rituals?”

“Only the burial of the body. That is all to which he would agree. O’Neill and General Hammond both beseeched him to give himself adequate time to grieve but he refused all entreaty.”

When my beloved Orand’a was lost to the fever, I sequestered myself away for one hundred days, to assuage my grief and celebrate her life. It was a fitting tribute to the woman who held my heart securely for nearly one hundred years. Perhaps Dr. Jackson’s lack of grief is, in part, due to his own guilt. He failed to protect his wife, opened the door through which his enemies strode and easily stole his most valuable possession, that which they take as their due. 

But then, there is also the fact that his marriage lasted a scant year. Lasting love cannot grow in a mere blink of the eye.

*

The temple is breath-taking in its solitary beauty. Dr. Jackson’s enthusiasm has been tempered at the steady hands of O’Neill’s skepticism and caution. He is wise to be so cautious, for the damage we have seen on the bodies we encountered is inexplicable. In all my time, never have I seen such damage that cannot be explained by any known weapon.

I ignore O’Neill as he bids me await outside. This temple, this holy place, has been only a promise in my mind for more years than he has lived; I have not come this far to sit idly and watch others take this journey. I pass my weapons to Teal’c and follow Dr. Jackson into the temple.

*

There was far more to learn in the temple than that which the monk taught us. Dr. Jackson nimbly made the leaps of faith required to travel the path of ascension. The fervor on his face draws my eye repeatedly; it is as if he is attempting to memorize every word, every gesture, every representation on these walls.

Such a journey is beyond the capabilities of Jaffa, but it is evident the monk believes Dr. Jackson fully capable of such enlightened thinking. I leave the temple rejuvenated and ever more prepared for the battles ahead.

*

Dr. Jackson is even more subdued as we depart the temple. O’Neill attempted to initiate conversation but was unsuccessful. Major Carter fared no better so they have wisely given up. Teal’c merely walks silently by his side.

I deliberately slow my tread until we three are far behind, Teal’c and I flanking him on either side. Dr. Jackson finally breaks the silence. “If Jack couldn’t get me to crack, I don’t know why you two think you’ll do any better.”

I smother laughter at his stormy expression. “Dr. Jackson, in many ways, you are worse than a child. I do not hope to ‘crack’ you. I only wish to apologize to you.”

He expresses surprise. “Apologize? To me?”

“Yes. I confess that I misjudged you and for that I apologize. If there is one thing I should have learned in all my years, it’s that you should never underestimate an adversary.”

“An adversary?” A smile crosses his face. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“And well you should. I initially thought you to be scholar, not warrior.”

“I am a scholar.” He protests.

“Yes, I saw evidence of that with the monk. You displayed the wisdom to suspend your own beliefs in order to understand those of another, a rare quality in anyone. To question that which you have been taught, that you have believed your entire life, takes also a special type of courage.”

“Well, I don’t feel especially courageous right now,” he admits softly.

“It is most difficult for us to see ourselves as others see us. I will tell you what I see.” I halt him with a hand on his arm, force his reluctant eyes to meet mine. “I see a man who stood in front of fearsome Jaffa, armed only with his beliefs. I see a man who convinced four seasoned warriors to lay down their weapons in the face of insurmountable odds. I tell you that never before have I been disarmed with mere words.” 

“Words are my forte.”

“And you wield them well.” Teal’c comments as he walks past.

I begin walking again and he follows me, until we catch up to Teal’c. “May I ask you a question, Dr. Jackson?”

“Of course.”

“When you came here, did you really expect to find the child?”

“I had a reasonable hope he would be here, yes.”

“And you would have taken him with you, raised him as your own?”

“Absolutely.” He answers immediately.

“Yet you let another take him. That requires faith. Something I thought lost to this world. So I owe you a debt of gratitude for reminding me of that faith.” He appears unable to speak. “You would do well to learn how to receive compliments.”

“I…I…,” he fumbles for the words, his ability to articulate seemingly abandoning him.

“It would seem you have rendered Daniel Jackson speechless.” Teal’c observes.

“So it would seem.”

*

I avidly seek Dr. Jackson before I depart their world. His room is a tangle of books and oddities from this and other worlds. I stand silently and observe him, working quietly as if unaware of my presence. “Dr. Jackson.”

To his credit, he shows no surprise when he looks at me. “Master Bra’tac, I don’t suppose you’re ever going to bring yourself to call me Daniel?”

“It would be a dishonor to address you with such familiarity. Even Teal’c knows the truth of this.” I rebuke him mildly. I do not think I am imagining the rueful twinkle in his eyes as he acknowledges the sentiment. A light-hearted emotion that quickly fades, leaving a very troubled expression in its wake. “You did no wrong on Kheb.”

“I....I hope that’s true.”

Although it would yield him little comfort to tell him so, I know this feeling, to love a child not of your bone, but of your heart. “Your concern was for the child. This is what your wife desired?”

“She wanted me to keep him safe. I...I can’t do that here.” He confesses.

“I fear you speak the truth, Dr. Jackson. Your world would not welcome such a child as this; I wish, for your sake, it were not so. I must depart, I came only to bid you good health until we meet again. I hope the time will not be as long as it has been.”

He mimics my gesture as he stands, head bowing slightly. “Good health to you, Master Bra’tac. And thank you.”

“I have done little to earn your thanks.”

“Without your help, I wouldn’t have found Sha’re’s son. For that, you have my gratitude.”

“As you have mine.”


End file.
